Oddly
by SurfingDragonDancer
Summary: Read it and you'll see.
1. Default Chapter

::adventure mucis playing in the backround:: The day Tuseday the 3... The month July... The year 2097... Where all of existance has everything they could ever ask for. No war, no fighting. ALL PEACE. ::music fades:: Well not in Malibu California. A crowd of well rounded people, not teens not chilren, not adults, but people are picked to go on this adventureous adventure. Aimee being the suverly Preppy but well organized and not annoying girl. Robert, Aimee's boyfriend the so-called "REBEL WITHOUT A CAUSE" a stunningly goregous hottie. Gaia the outsider with everything in the world. Chris, Gaia's love intrest is the whole key to all of this. yet I'm not sure how he fit into all of this but oh well. And last but not least Schuyler (pronouced Sky-ler) the on going gagger or all who can't keep her mouth shut about anything! Again I have no clue how I'm gonna fit her into my story either AHH! but again oh well! But anyway Read on... 


	2. Chapter 1

Aimee says " he screams like a girrrl although he's a guy. It's quite odd." Gaia inturrupts," Well that's because he's got fingers in his eyes. wouldn't you be screamin like that if someguy were to put his fingers in your eyes and kill you that way?!" Aimee sighs then thinks and replies, " hmm maybe but wasn't he stoned?" "stoned?!" Gaia says, " your talking mad, that was the other chick." Aimee shakes her head with assurence while Gaia hands her a cup of tea. Gaia sit down then hears a loud knock on the door. Aimee says quite unpatiantly, "WELL! Go answer it." like she some queen of the house... Gaia answers the door and it's Aimee's boyfriend Robert. Robert bursts in and yells "WHERE IS SHE! I wanna speak with her this instant!" Aimee sulking in her chair knowing why he has burst through her door at half past 10. Robert says with an angered voice, "why where with him?!" amiee replies with a shutter of laughter "he's my friend of course I would hangout with him. He's like my brother." Robert shakes his head without assurence of what's really happening "no not Pierre, Greg. Why where you with Gre the other night?" Aimee's eyes begin to wonder as if he had stumbled on to something, " We..... We... were working. working on what might happen to actally make your career ver very successful. Do you, with every man I'm with think I am the slightest as cheating on you?! ahh! how dare such you. I though you trusted me! men!" Gaia on the love seat quite intrested and waiting to see what might happen gets up and decides to help escort Robert out. "Goodbye Robert" Gaia says "I hope you figure out what she plans before I do" Aimee abit annoyed decides to go to bed she yells from the top of the stares "Goodnight Gaia! Ya tebya lubliu" (which means I love you in Russian) Gaia, quite tierd herself decides to go to bed and does so... or beings to when she hears this screeching noise at the window. 


	3. Chapter 2

Gaia then very curious looks at the window and sees Robert's body hanging from tree above the house with his insides out. Gaia then jumps back and scream for Aimee, she then comes running down stairs in her pjs terrified to Gaia's cries. Aimee looks at the window and screams. They both run up the stairs. Suddenly they hear the doorbeel ring and a loud knock on the door over and over again. As they both slowly approach the door they hear a loud bang of thunder and open the door in a hurry. But only to find there was only a package waiting on the porch. Aimee grabs the package and Gaia slams the door and locks it tightly. Aimee in a hurry to find out what's in the package opens it rapidly. Gaia scared out her wits awaiting to see what's in the package. Finally Aimee gets the package open and it Roberts head. Aimee drops the head and along with Gaia runs upstairs and locks the bedroom door. Aimee very afraid and scared tries to dial the police, but theres no answer! "Theres no answer!!!" Aimee shouts " there should be an answer! it's not like the police to not answer" They suddently hear a loud band on the door. The door breaks and suddenly Aimee and Gaia see... The police. With a BIG sigh of relife Gaia says "I though you said they didn't answer" Aimee replies shakingly "They didn't" Gaia slightly dazed by what just happend thought "but how!? how?!?! How did the cops know we were here?!" Aimee asks the police how they knew they were both there. The policeman said, "someone called and said you guys were in trouble and from the looks of the guy hanging from the tree with his insides outside and his head decapitated we knew." Aimee not understanding a single word he said just shook her head. 


End file.
